Selingian/Soundchanges
Sound Changes Where $ is a syllable, K is a cluster and V̈ is an unstressed vowel. ai au > ē ō / _(KV)#, unstressed (*wulfai > *wulfē) an ā in un > ǭ ǭ į̄ ų̄ / _C, unstressed (*gawulfanz > *gawulfǭz) t d > ts dz / _i (*fluhtiz > *fluhtsiz) g > j / _{i ī į į̄} (*hugiz > *hujiz) jj ww > gj gv (*ajjô > *agjô) {u i} > ɨ / _(K)#, unstressed (*wulfis > *wulfɨs; *aluþ > *alɨþ) ī ē ō ū ā > i i u u a / unstressed (*þūshzɨndīz > *þūshɨndiz) ē₂ > ē (*hē₂r > *hēr) f > þ / #_{r l}Vh (*fluhtsɨz > *þluhtsɨz) h > f / #©_þ (*hleuþaną > *fleuþaną) hm > mm / (*leuhmô > *leummô) hs sh > ss (*uhsô > *ussô; *þūshɨndiz > *þūssɨndiz) hl > ll (*þwahlą > *þwallą) ô ê > ū ī (*usô > *ussū) b d g z > f þ h s / _# (*wulfaz > *wulfas) z > s / C_C (*harzwas > *harswas) h > j / dissimilatory, _{a ā ō u ū ą ą̄ ǭ ų ų̄ w} (*hauhas > *haujas) h > w / dissimilatory, _{ē i ī į̄ j} (*hauhē > *hauwēs) ī > ai / _CV̄, _V (*hwīlǭ > *hwailǭ; *wīą > *waią) ji > ī / #(K)_, VC_ (*jihtɨs > *īhtɨs) {ō ū} > au / _CV̄, _V (*gōīnō > *gauīnō) 0 > j / V_V; not diphthong (*waią > *waiją) auw aij > āw āj (*hwaijōną > *hwājōną) kw gw hw > pp b f / _{o ō ū} (*taihwū > *taifū; *wakwū > *wappū) t d > ts dz / _j (*wehtjas > *wehtsjas) ht hts > qt qts --- qt qts > tt tts / !V̄_ (*wehtsjas > *wettsjas; *nahts > *natts; *īhtɨs > *īhtɨs) qt qts > ft fts (*īhtɨs > *īftɨs) a > 0 / #g_©©V̄, #g_©©VV (*gahailaną > *ghailaną) gn gh > ŋ hŋ/ _# (*gnaganą > *ŋaganą, *ghailaną > *hŋailaną) a ą > 0 / _# (*hūsą > *hūs) į ų > ą / _# (*melɨkų > *melɨką) auj > awi / _# (*hauj > *hawi) aiw > aju / _# (*hlaiw > *hlaju) j w > i u / C_#, C_C (*natsj > *natsi; *þagjst > *þagist) į̄ ǭ ų̄ > ɨn un un/ unstressed (*gawulfōs > *gawulfus; falǭ > *falun) wa > ɔ / C_ (*þwahan > *þɔhan) a > ə / unstressed (*gawulfus > *gəwulfus; *wulfas > *wulfəs) {rj zj} > rž (*steurjən > *steuržən) u > o / w_ (*wulfəs > *wolfəs) ɨjəC > iC (*hlustɨjan > *hlustin) {jə jɨ} > i / C_C (*medzjəs > *medzis) jɨ > i (*bandjɨ > *bandi) əCą > aC (*matsjəną > *matsjan) wɨ > u / C_ (*merkwɨs > *merkus) V̈̃ > -nasal / VK_C (*gəwolfųs > *gəwolfus) hn > sn / !#_ (*leuhn > *leusn) hl hn hr hw > ḷ ṇ ṛ ŋ̇ / #_ (*hlahan > *ḷahan; *hnaskus > *ṇaskus; *hrabū > *ṛabū; *hwat > *ŋ̇at) ə > 0 / #g_, in verbs (*gəlīkin > *glīkin) ɨ > 0 / VC_CV (*þusɨþəs > *þusþəs) ɨ > 0 / {ï ä}C_# (*dagisɨ > *dagis) ɨ > ə / _# (*melkɨ > *melkə) i u > ɨ / _# (*natsi > *natsɨ) ɨ > ə / VK_C# (*wolfɨs > *wolfəs) ɨ ə > 0 / VC_C# (*wolfəməs > wolfəms; *wolfəməs > *wolfəms) ə > 0 / V̈C_C# (*dagaməs > *dagams) e o > ja ju / #C_CC (*hertū > *hjartū) ə > 0 / _V (*gəalus > *galus) ɨ ə > 0 / VK_A (*bandijūs > *bandjūs) h > š / _i (*þunhin > *þunšin) hj > š (*uhjun > ušun; *hjartū > *šartū) h > k / _# (*ḷōh > ḷōk) nh > nk (*þwinhan > *þwinkan) fn > pn (*ufnəs > *upnəs) hs > ks (*wraihs > *wraiks) kþ > pþ (*raukþ > *raupþ) pk > fk (*dūpką > *dūfką) fpþ > ft (*daufpþ > *dauft) þj > pj (*þjodu > *pjodu) bl > wl / !#_ (*nablū > *nawlū) aw eu ui > au jo oi (*nawlū > *naulū; *sleupan > *sljopan; *huis > *hojs) ɨ > i / V_ (*bandjuɨ > *bandjui) ab > au / _C (*hrabnəs > *hraunəs) þ > d / V̈_V̈ (*anduþis > *andudis > !*andudɨs) nþ > nd (*andunþə > *andundə) an un in ɨn ən əm ɨm um > ą ų į ɨ̨ ą ɨ̨ ɨ̨ ų / unstressed, _#, !_V (*matsjan > *matsją; *alinun > *alinų; falun > falų *stjoržən > *stjoržą *glīkin > *glīkį; *aldɨn > *aldɨ̨) au > o / #_CCV (*haukkų > *hokkų) C₁ɨC₁ɨC > C₁ɨC (*andudidɨdɨs > *andudidɨs) C₁V₁C₁V₂C > C₁V̄₁C / Vϵ {i u ɨ} (*andudidɨs > andūdɨs; *andudidɨþ > *andūdɨþ) V > V́ / stressed (*andūdɨþ > *ándūdɨþ) V́(K)V̄ > V̀(K)V (*ándūdɨs > *àndudɨs) au ja jo > ɔu jæ jø (*hauks > *hɔuks) >> Umlaut << a e i ai ɨ > ɔ ø ʉ øy u / _$u (*ándu > *ɔ́ndu; *àndudɨs > *ɔ̀ndudɨs)